We're Special They Tell Us
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: I'm the school loser. I get picked on every day. Until I wind up in the class of the weirdest people in the school. A pyromaniac, a stripper, a cake loving maniac, a blonde princess, a delinquent and lots of others that couldn't be weirder than that right? Wrong. OCXOC GrayxJuvia GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1

_I'm the school loser. I get picked on every day. Until I wind up in the class of the weirdest people in the school. A pyromaniac, a stripper, a cake loving maniac, a blonde princess, a delinquent and lots of others that couldn't be weirder than that right? Wrong. The class that has different teachers that no one else gets. Subjects that no one else gets. Everyone says they're mental and need help. We're special they tell us. Is that why I see actual sparks fly off the pyro when he's mad? But the worst part is… I think I'm falling for the delinquent. _

"Loser" someone snickers behind my back.

"Bitch" a passer byer says bumping into my books, spilling them out onto the floor.

I feel everyone's gazes as I bend down to pick them up. I'm used to it but that doesn't make it any better.

I had to start wearing stockings and longer skirts so they couldn't throw things at my legs and spill hot food on my lap in the cafeteria.

I look up and immediately wish I hadn't. Walking in the door is my ex. The one that got me where I am now. Clinging to both of his arms are two different girls that may as well be wearing bathing suits, as their shorts are so short.

I pick up the last of my stuff and stumble to class dodging things thrown my way and ignoring snickers and insults.

_Principal's office_

"_What lies did they tell to make me end up here?" _ I wonder as I sit waiting for the principal to say something.

I'd been sent to the principal's office as soon as I showed up to class.

"Kaitlyn Takeda. We are moving you to a new class" Principal Makarov finally says.

I look up in surprise. That wasn't what I'd been expecting.

"What class?" I ask tilting my head.

"11F" Makarov replies.

"F?!" I exclaim.

There are 6 classes in year 11. A, B, C, D, E…and F. F is a class that no one ever sees, that has different teachers from everyone else and according to the rumours are mental.

"Yes. One of the students is waiting outside to take you in time for first period" Makarov replies pointing to the door.

I exhale and stand, bowing my head to the principal before walking towards the door. They can't be any worse than the people in the rest of year 11.

I open the door and see a blue haired girl with red glasses on her head. She smiles at me and stands extending her hand.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! What's your name?" she asks.

I blush at her forwardness and smile back shyly. "I'm Kaitlyn Takeda" I reply taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaity-chan!" Levy smiles at me.

I look at her shocked. Their class must not have heard about me. And how did she know I prefer to be called Kaity over Kaitlyn?

"You coming? We might be in time for homeroom!" Levy asks.

I follow her clutching my book to my chest. We continue walking towards the old building. Only 11F has classes and homeroom in the old building. They're the only ones who use it in fact.

She leads me to a classroom that I can hear loudness coming from. It reminds me of my music I used to listen to until the bullies started yanking my earplugs out and stealing my iPod. I always got it back. Just with a crack on the screen.

She opens the door and everyone goes silent.

"Levy-chan!" someone yells. Everyone else greets her and goes back to talking.

"Morning Lu-chan~" Levy replies happily.

No one has spotted me yet as I hide behind Levy with my head down.

"Did you bring the new student, Levy?" the teacher asks.

This causes everyone to shut up again as Levy steps aside revelling me.

"Ohayo" I say quietly looking at my feet.

"Another new student!" someone yells cheerfully.

"Two in one week" another adds.

I look up in surprise as everyone welcomes me. I blush slightly as I look around.

In the corner there's a blonde girl who was waving Levy over. Not far from her were two boys arguing. One had pink hair and wore a scaly looking scarf, while the other had raven hair and no shirt on. I cover my eyes in shock.

"Gray! Put some clothes on!" I hear a voice yell.

"Crap!" the raven haired boy exclaims.

"Welcome. I'm Usio-sensei" the teacher greets.

The teacher has pure white hair that sticks out the sides while the rest is in two piggytails that reach her knees and silver eyes. She wears a top with droopy sleeves and a skirt that is as long as mine.

"I'm Kaity" I reply.

"Where do you want your mark? And what colour?" a white haired girl asks me.

"Mark?" I exclaim.

"So you can officially be a part of 11F~" she replies holding up a stamp.

"Um… purple? And here" I say pointing to my left hand.

A few minutes later I stare down at the strangely shaped purple mark on my left hand.

I had noticed after I'd gotten it that everyone seemed to have one.

The girl who'd given me my mark was called Mirajane from what I'd learnt. The raven haired boy was Gray and the pink haired boy was Natsu. The red-head who'd broken up their fight was Erza, who I'd been warned by Levy, not to piss off. The blonde that Levy was good friends with was Lucy. The two boys that had attached themselves to Levy as soon as she'd come back were Jet and Droy. The one who had told Gray to put some clothes on earlier was Cana.

There were a fair few that I still didn't know the name of. The black haired boy who was hanging around the green haired girl. The small dark blue haired girl and black haired boy who both looked way too young to be in this class. The guy with too many piercings and the blue haired girl who was staring lovingly at Gray. The white haired girl who looked related to Mirajane and the white haired man with a scar on his face that was probably also related to them. And the light brown haired girl and two guys crowed around the blonde guy with a lightning bolt shaped scar running down his left eye. One boy had blue hair and was sticking his tongue out and the other had long green hair.

But the ones that puzzle me the most are the three in the corner. One of the boys has blue hair and also looks too young to be in this class. The other boy looks older with dark skin and black hair. And the girl with white hair and violet eyes also looks too young. The puzzling part is they all have ears. The two younger ones have cat ears while the older one has… panther ears? And they don't look fake.

Suddenly as I was talking with Lucy and Levy about books the door slides open and I look to see who it is.

Loke.

I didn't know he was in this class! He hangs out with everyone else like a normal person. With girls clinging onto him like they do to my ex-boyfriend. Not like these people who I've never seen before.

Well... at least he doesn't tease me like others do I guess.

"Hide me" Lucy groaned.

Too late.

"Good Morning Lucy. You look lovely today as always" Loke smiles approaching them.

Levy snickers and I giggle.

"And who is this?" Loke exclaims spotting me.

I go quiet and look at my hands that are scarred and scabbed.

"Leave her alone, Loke" Lucy threatens.

Just as she says this yet another person walks in.

He has black hair and blue eyes. On his head were a pair of goggles and strung across his back is what looks like a sword.

His blue eyes meet my caramel ones for a moment before I blush and look away.

"Homeroom is over. Get ready for first period" Usio announces.

"What do we have first period?" I ask.

Lucy shrugged. "Changes almost every day" she replies.

"Eh?!" I exclaim.

_After school_

I keep my head down as I leave the school.

"_It was better than I thought it would be" _I think as I step out of the school.

Rumours in high school spread like wildfire. Everyone already knew I'd been moved to 11F.

As if they'd been waiting for me some of the most annoying bullies ever step out in front of me.

Perfect.

"So they finally moved you where you belong huh?" one laughed.

"With the mentals" another cackled.

"Pick on me all you want, you bastards. But they are not mental. They are nice people. They did nothing to earn that title" I say, standing up to them for the first time in my life.

They look surprised for a moment but in the next I'm sprawled on the ground. And they're kicking me to death.

"You bitch! What makes you think you can talk to us like that?" one of them demands.

There may only be two of them but I can feel every single one of their kicks. I don't scream or yell and no one tries to stop them.

I begin to fall into unconsciousness when there is a yell and suddenly the two boys are thrown off me.

"Kaity! Kaity!" I hear Lucy yell.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Levy screams.

My eyes slowly open and I see Levy and Lucy standing over me.

"Don't you dare move" Lucy orders leaning beside me.

"You bastards. What did she do to deserve that?" I hear someone's voice demand.

"She stood up for you freaks that's what. I was right. That's where she belongs" one of the guys replies.

They all go silent and though I can't move I feel about 7 gazes including Levy and Lucy's.

As I slip into unconsciousness I could swear I hear the bullies begging for mercy.

…_._

When I wake I'm back inside the old school building. I'm guessing the infirmary.

"She's awake!" I hear Lucy exclaim.

I slowly sit up wincing although the pain is better than before.

I glance around the room to find seven people staring back at me.

Levy, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and… the blue eyed boy.

I look down at my school clothing to find them replaced with another set only the skirt is much shorter.

"What… happened?" I ask slowly.

"Idiots happened" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah…" I say remembering what had happened.

"Did you really stick up for us and end up like this?" Gray asked.

I looked at my hands again.

"You didn't deserve to be judged when no one has ever met you" I half whispered.

Though I wasn't looking at them I knew they were all looking at me with the same expression. Shock and sympathy. With a slight hint of anger.

"Kaity… I never thought to ask but are you new to the school?" Levy asked me.

I shook my head.

"I was right then. You're one of the only people to be _moved _to our class. Everyone else but one got put here when we started.

"One?" I ask tilting my head.

Everyone's eyes drift to the blue eyed boy.

"Oh right. Kaity this is Kazuya. Kazuya this is Kaity" Lucy introduced.

He says nothing but continues staring at me and I stare back until I notice the sunset outside the window.

"Ah! My mom's gonna kill me!" I yelp as I leap out of the bed.

"Kaity! Are you sure you should be moving?" Natsu asks.

"God dammit. I couldn't care less right now! Mom will be worried sick!" I reply.

I snatch up my bag and uniform before darting my way in and out of the people in the room and racing out.

_**Normal POV**_

Once the brunette was gone everyone stared at the spot where she had been only five seconds ago.

"She's… different" Mirajane commented.

"Different from every other person in the school besides us you mean" Erza said.

"Students like us automatically get put in this class. But she didn't" Gray said.

"I feel sorry for her…" Levy muttered.

"Levy?" Lucy asked.

"I did my research Lu-chan. Nobody liked her at all. She was teased and bullied non-stop. And she's been at this school for 5 years" Levy replied.

"Then…. How come she smiles like that?" Natsu asked.

Everyone went silent.

_**Kaity's POV**_

I ran inside the house and mom practically tackled me.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry mom!" I complained.

"And what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Uh… I fell over in the mud and I had to borrow a uniform" I lied.

"Aw… you should start wearing that uniform again. It suits you" she smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

Then mom's smile faded and she looked at me seriously.

"Your father called. He wants to talk to you" she sighed.

I flinched. "I don't wanna talk to him…" I reply.

"Kaity I understand but you can't prevent this forever" she replied hugging me.

I hugged her back trying to forget everything and get lost in her scent of roses and fruit.

_The next day_

"_I'm gonna regret this" _I think as I leave the house.

Taking my mom's advice I was now back to wearing a shorter skirt but not as short as Lucy's. I still wore long sleeves because that's just what I prefer and a pair of black knee high socks. And best of all I had my iPod back. My mom had taken it to get repaired believing my story of dropping it. One of my purple earbuds sat in my right ear with the other dangling down beside me.

I never realized how much I'd missed my music until I had it back.

As I near the school I begin to regret it slightly but I knew what I was gonna do.

Once I reach the gates I wait there ignoring the glances. Until the person I was waiting for approaches.

My ex-boyfriend. I step out in front of him and the entire school yard goes silent.

"Can we help you?" one of the girls stuck to his side asks.

I took three steps towards them, causing the two girls to flinch backwards leaving my ex vulnerable.

"I noticed that I never made this official. I dumped YOU" I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

My ex flinches as I take one more step towards him. Mummers begin to fill the yard.

"And I've put up with your shit for 5 years. I'm sick of it" I finish before turning on my heel and walking away. Nobody tries to stop me. They just step out of my way.

Why you ask? Because they believe anything they hear. That's how it started.

**Kaity: Thank you for reading~ To be clear Kazuya and Kaity are both OC's. it is rated M for swearing and there may be a fair bit of violence not that I'm very good at writing that sort of stuff. Kaity belongs to me and Kazuya belongs to my best friend, Madi. Kay then please review if you think I should continue this story~ **


	2. Chapter 2

I never realized how small the school actually was until I wasn't part of the newer building. Standing on the roof of the old building, I stare at the one I used to have classes in.

I couldn't bring myself to go back to my new class. Sure they're way nicer than everyone else but… they all seem to be used to each other. And I guess the main reason is to escape his eyes watching me…

I shake my head and pull my headphones out, sighing.

"Are you coming?" a voice from behind me asks.

I turn around only to find Kazuya leaning against the wall in the shadows and staring at me… again.

"What about you?" I ask turning away.

"In our class you can leave whenever but because you're new you kinda need to be there for the first week" Kazuya replies.

After I put my iPod back into my pocket I stare up at the grey sky. I've always preferred the cold. That time when it's windy and you know it's about to rain.

"Sorry. I'll go now" I sigh turning trying not to meet his eyes.

As I make my way to the door I feel his hand clamp around my arm and I turn in surprise.

He looks as shocked as I do and let's go.

"Sorry" he mutters, for once not looking me in the eye.

I open my mouth about to say something when I decide against it. I just turn and run down the stairs.

…_.._

"Takeda" Gaia calls.

"Yes Gaia-sensei?" I ask.

I'd gone back to class and I hadn't seen Kazuya all day.

"Someone is here to talk to you" Gaia replies looking sad.

I look at her curiously but follow her out of the classroom.

_5 minutes later_

"W-what?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry Miss Takeda. We found your mother in the car. She was dead" the police officer replies.

I collapse onto my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mom…" I cry.

I put my face in my hands and cry while Gaia and the police officer can do nothing but watch me.

…

I skipped the rest of class that day. I couldn't bear to go see my mother's body.

The next few days passed like a dream. I didn't go to school. I ignored phone calls from unknown numbers that I assumed were my classmates, not that I knew how they'd gotten my number. I spent all day staring off into space and crying.

Until the next week when I attended her funeral. And I didn't cry at all….

…_._

I answered my cell phone on a Friday afternoon and heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Kaity-chan?" I hear Levy's voice ask.

"Levy?" I reply.

"Thank goodness you're okay! Have you been sick or something?" Levy asked me.

"No I just…." I couldn't bring myself to tell her "I'm coming back next week okay?"

"Do you mind if I come over?" Levy asks.

"How do you know where I live? Wait how do you know my phone number?" I exclaim.

"Yes then? Okay I'll be there soon!" Levy says before hanging up.

"What?" I ask even though she's gone.

The next thing I hear is a knock on my door.

I sigh and jump down the stairs before opening the door.

"I thought it was just you" I twitch.

Standing at my door is Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, the short dark blue haired girl and Kazuya.

"You thought you didn't know" Levy smiles.

"Not the best time okay Levy?" I say.

Levy looks at me sadly. "Aw come on" she pouts.

"You couldn't wait for Monday? Seriously?" I sigh stepping inside to let them all in.

"You haven't been at school for two weeks. Everyone got worried" Lucy says.

"By everyone do you mean you guys or do you mean 'everyone'?" I ask.

"You know what she meant" Gray sighs.

"We haven't introduced you yet but this is Wendy" Natsu says patting the short blunette on the head.

"Hi Wendy" I reply smiling as much as I can.

"You're Kaity-san right?" she asks.

I nod and tell her to drop the san though I don't think she will.

"Are you moving?" Natsu asks.

I look at my feet. "Yeah…" I mutter.

"Is your mom out?" Gray asks staring at the photo of her and me on the mantelpiece.

"Gray!" Lucy complains hitting him over the head.

Gray and Natsu look dumbfounded as the three girls glare at them.

Kazuya isn't staring at me for once which I am grateful for. Because I feel like crying.

"Just… go" I whisper turning and running up the stairs.

"Kaity-san!" Wendy calls.

_**Normal POV**_

"You idiot! We told you before we came in. Kaity's mother died two weeks ago!" Levy growled.

"When did you say that?" Gray muttered.

"Probably when you and Natsu were having an all-out war" Lucy sighed.

The two of them looked guilty.

"If she doesn't come to school next week I won't blame her" Levy said.

"Then why is she moving?" Natsu asked.

"Because she's going to live somewhere cheaper to live. I don't understand why she won't go live with her father though" Levy said.

"How do you know all this Levy-san?" Wendy asked.

"I just do" Levy replied.

"Where did Kazuya go?" Gray asked suddenly.

_**Kaity's POV**_

"Why did I let them in?" I mutter, clutching my knees to my chest.

"Kaity?" a voice from inside my room calls.

I look down as Kazuya walks onto my balcony.

"What?" I ask, wiping my tears away.

He jumps and looks up to see me on the roof.

"How did you get up there?" he exclaims.

"I just did. Now what?" I sigh.

"I don't feel right looking up at you" Kazuya says.

I twitch at that. "You saying I'm short?" I demand.

"Well… you are far from average height…" Kazuya stutters.

I stand and jump down landing right next to him.

"Happy?" I ask.

Kazuya stares for a moment from the roof to where I stood now, probably wondering how I didn't break my leg doing that.

"I'm not that fragile" I say.

"I didn't-" he stutters.

"What did you want Kazuya?" I ask interrupting him.

Kazuya looks at me. "I'm sorry about your mom" he says.

I shake my head. "Don't" I say.

He looks at me in surprise and I just smile.

"I've already cried too much. She wouldn't have wanted me to continue crying. I don't want anyone's sympathy. I don't deserve it" I reply.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya asks.

"My mother also would have wanted me to go live with my father. I'd rather live on the streets" I say.

Though I'm not looking at him I can tell he's looking at me.

"I'll be fine. I don't think I was ready for her to leave me. But I'll keep walking forward. It's what she would've wanted" I smile.

"Kaity…" he says.

"Mm?" I ask, looking over at him.

I stare at him and he stares back for a while before he looks away.

"See you on Monday?" he asks.

"Of course" I smile.

The next thing I see is him and the others leaving from the balcony. None of the others see me, but he knows where to look.

…

"Ohayo" I yawn.

"I'm sorry Kaity!" is the first thing that comes out of Gray's mouth.

I can't help but laugh at him. "Don't worry about it Gray" I giggle.

He looks at me in a shocked state. As does most of the class, but they quickly get over it.

_I'm gonna be fine, Mom. _

**Kaity: this chapter was kinda short but yeah. Next chapter will be longer. The main plot shall begin next chapter I just kinda had to get that out of the way. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Where's like half the class at?" I ask when I enter the classroom the next morning.

Lucy looks at me warily.

"What?" I say.

"They were moved back to the other classes. Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Loke, Jet, Droy. They're all gone…" Levy replies sadly.

"What?! Why?" I exclaim. Over the 3 days since I'd returned I'd gotten to know everyone and become good friends with them.

Now all that remained was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Kazuya, Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and… me.

"Wait. Where are Happy, Carla and Lily then?" I ask suddenly.

The blonde and the blunette look at each other before looking back at me.

"We don't know. They just…. Disappeared. The teachers are acting like nothing's wrong but we don't think that" Lucy replies.

"This is so messed up…" I sigh.

"You're not the only one who thinks that" Erza says.

"Its… weird. Nothing ever changed in here until this month. We were always the same students, the same teachers, the same everything" Gray adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Up until the start of this month we never had any new students. First Kazuya was put in here at the very start of the month then 2 weeks ago both you and Lucy were placed in here" Mirajane explains.

"And we had the same teachers too. Not once did any of them retire or have a sick day. Until the start of this month. All of our teachers disappeared and were replaced with new ones" Cana adds.

"Not that they're bad teachers… it's just… strange" Natsu mummers.

"Juvia thinks something strange is happening" Juvia mutters.

"She's not wrong…" I sigh in agreement.

"Hey guys. I have something to ask. Have you ever asked one of the new teachers something and their reply has been something along the lines of 'you're special'?" Levy asks suddenly.

Everyone except for me and Lucy either nods or says yes.

"This situation just keeps getting weirder" Lucy mutters.

"I think they did something to Lily…" Gajeel says.

"Why do you think that?" Mirajane asks.

"I agree with the metal head. I think they did something with Happy too" Natsu agrees.

"And Carla as well" Wendy says quietly.

"I never really thought to ask, but why do they have animal ears?" Lucy asks.

"No one knows. No one really cares either. They're our friends no matter what they look like" Cana sighs.

"We're special…" I mutter.

"Kaity?" Erza asks.

"I was just thinking. Sorry" I reply.

"Thinking what?" Laxus asks.

"What do they mean we're special? It doesn't make any sense" I reply.

"You've got a point. Obviously Carla, Lily and Happy were special because of their cat ears but what about us?" Erza replies.

"And why did they get rid of everyone else?" Cana asks.

"Maybe they weren't special enough" Levy mutters.

"Levy-chan?" I ask.

"One of the days you were away we all had these health tests. I don't think it was a health test" Levy replies.

"Why do you think that?" Gajeel asks.

"I just know okay?" Levy replies.

"Either way this is fishy" Gray sighs.

"I wasn't there either" Kazuya says speaking for the first time.

"What?" Mira asks.

"For the 'health tests'. I wasn't there" Kazuya replies.

"Not that it amuses me to ask or anything but why are you separate from everyone else?" I ask.

"That's just the way it's always been" Natsu shrugs.

"The Classroom of Silence" I whisper.

"The what now?" Lucy asks.

"Call me crazy but this entire scenario reminds me of a book I read once" I reply.

"Fiction or Non-Fiction?" Laxus asks.

"Look it doesn't matter okay? My point is it was written by a student who used to attend this school" I sigh.

"The Class F" Levy recalls.

"Yeah. That book" I nod.

"You know you've got a good point" Levy murmurs.

"What happens next? We find out this is all a prank?" Gray mutters.

"No Gray. What happens next is they find out they all have freaking magical powers and they ride unicorns to fairy land where they can be happy" I scoff.

"Right. You two have great taste in books" Gray mutters.

"She was joking. Though she's right about the powers part. Although they should be called abilities" Levy sighs.

"The Classroom of Silence. Called that by the other students because no one goes near it but Class F. whenever there are classes not one sound can be heard from inside" I add.

"That's defiantly not us" Mira sighs.

"Not the point. The point is everyone was convinced into believing that Class F's students didn't really exist. Ghosts in other words. Everyone was scared of them. But one day two students were moved into the class. The girl everyone hated and the boy who nobody paid attention to" I say.

"That was when everyone started believing that the class was a group of spirits who possess people. The rumours got out of hand and they called the authorities" Levy continues.

"When they got there the classroom was empty but it didn't feel empty. The desks were strewn across the floor and the curtains blew silently in the breeze. The thing was no trace of them remained" I say.

"Truth is, there was another book, called The Experiments. While they both had different authors, if you were smart enough, you would figure out that it was the same story" Levy adds.

"From different perspectives" Erza realises.

"The Class F by a normal student. The Experiments by one of Class F's student" I conclude.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asks.

"The Experiments was a story about a girl who nobody liked, who got moved into a class that everyone at first said was mental. A day after she was moved her mother disappeared, leaving her alone. After a while, there weren't many of the students left in her new class. They also all disappeared" Levy replies.

"The remaining students discovered that they were all experiments in a large project of unnatural abilities. The class started off with 25. The ones that were experiments was a total of 9" I finish.

"Are you serious?" Cana exclaims.

"Juvia is confused!" Juvia cries.

"You think we're experiments?" Kazuya asks.

"There's only one way to find out" I reply.

**Kaity: I never mentioned this but this story is actually a Fairy Tail version of my story, Classroom of Silence. The story doesn't actually do exactly like this or the way that Kaity and Levy described the books but I wanted to do a Fairy Tail version. **


End file.
